Pretty U (VerKwan Ver)
by Azura Eve
Summary: (SEVENTEEN/17) Seungkwan sudah jutaan kali mengungkapkan perasaan. Dengan berbagai diksi yang dimodifikasi, dengan cara yang diinovasi setiap saat dia mengatakannya, dan dengan berbagai mimik yang dia ganti-ganti. Tapi Vernon tak sekalipun membalas dengan ungkapan serupa. "Boo Seungkwan, kamu cantik. Aku menyukaimu. Sangat-sangat suka." – Vernon. (VERKWAN/Fluff/HHJJ/Series) (2/7)
**Disclaimer** : SVT © Pledis Entertainment. No profits gained, no copyright infringement intended.

* * *

Bukan hal baru untuk mengetahui bahwa pacarnya berlaku apatis.

Vernon adalah apa yang disebut orang-orang dingin di luar, namun hangat di dalam. Sehingga, dia selalu mengatakan sesuatu berkebalikan dari yang benar-benar dirasa dan diinginkannya. Kata-kata dari mulutnya selalu terkesan negatif, namun jika diresapi tanpa banyak pemikiran sulit, yang ingin dia sampaikan sebenarnya adalah sesuatu yang sifatnya pujian.

Sangat mudah memahaminya, bahkan tanpa berlatih pun Seungkwan tahu, bahwa sesungguhnya Vernon berlaku manis dengan caranya sendiri.

Pernah di suatu kesempatan, begitu subjek Bahasa Inggris ditutup oleh guru pengampu, Vernon berdiri dengan santai dan bicara: " _Fuck you_. Bel pergantian sudah berdenting limabelas menit dan kau tetap mengoceh seperti beo berisik. Kupingku sakit, cepatlah pergi."

(Guru subjek Matematika mereka sudah berdiri lama di tengah lorong, tapi merasa takut untuk menginterupsi karena dia baru diangkat jadi guru percobaan – yang berarti dia adalah junior.)

* * *

 **Pretty U (VerKwan Ver.)**

 **Rating** : T (PG-12)  
 **Length** : Series (2/7)  
 **Genre(s)** : School-life, Romance  
 **Pairing** : Multi-Pairing (SeungHanSoo, HoZi, GyuWon, VerKwan, SeokJun, ChanHao)  
 **Warning(s)** : AU; face-paced style; future-setting; teenager-life; genderbender/genderswitch/sex-reverse; kissing & fluff things; self-beta.

.

.

.

 **PS (Must Read!)** : Fanfik ini berhubungan langsung sama proyek multi-chapter yang baru-baru ini kutekunin; **_Zutto Mae Kara Suki Deshita_**. Di sini ngambil setting masa depan, di mana ada beberapa dari mereka yang udah lulus sekolah dan semuanya udah pacaran sama pasangan masing-masing. Bisa dibaca langsung, sih, soalnya fik ini bisa berdiri sendiri. Tapi kalau penasaran gimana mereka sebelum bisa nyampe ke yang kugambarin di fik ini, baca dulu aja. Oh! Fanfik yang dimaksud belum tamat, malah baru keluar beberapa chapter. Just bear with it, I'll work hard to update it once per week. Well, makasih udah baca dan tinggalin review habis baca, ya. :)

* * *

Malam Tahun Baru – ketika para sejoli sibuk bertukar ucapan: _mohon tetap jaga aku untuk waktu ke depannya_ , mereka justru tertahan di ruang tamu rumah Seungkwan yang sepi. Adik perempuan dan kakak laki-lakinya pergi dengan kawan mereka masing-masing. Di lain pihak, orangtua Seungkwan melancarkan bulan madu kedua berkedok bisnis karena mereka pergi dengan alasan mengurus tender tapi begitu Seungkwan cek peta navigasi, lokasi orangtuanya ternyata sedang berada di motel.

"Kamu pergi dengan siapa?"

"Yang jelas bukan dengan pacar dingin tidak peka yang cuma mengajakku nonton DVD di malam pergantian tahun. Sori mengecewakan, tapi aku tidak mau melewatkan kesempatan kumpul-kumpul bareng senior kita. Kamu yakin tidak mau ikut?" tanya Seungkwan sementara tangannya sibuk mengatur kepangan rambutnya. "Genre horor ada di rak tengah, kalau kamu sudah selesai, rapikan lagi seperti semula."

Alis Vernon mengerut, "Sana pergilah. Hati-hati, jangan sampai ketiduran di dalam bus. Kabari aku kalau sudah sampai di tempat janjiannya."

"Kamu tidak takut aku diapa-apakan sama cowok lain?"

"Kenapa harus? Kamu sudah bilang di sana akan ada Seokmin Sunbae, Soonyoung Sunbae dan juga Joshua Hyeong, kan?" Dia balas bertanya. "Lagipula, kakakku yang bodoh itu juga bergabung dengan kalian. Jangan khawatir, walau tidak seperti kelihatannya, Seungcheol pernah mematahkan tangan gangster."

"Kamu masih belum banyak bicara dengan Seungcheol Oppa, ya?"

"Setidaknya hubungan kami tidak sekaku pertama kali saat aku dibawa Ayah pulang ke rumah."

Seungkwan menggerung. Dia memasang kait di sepatu ketsnya yang indah.

"Satu hal, Seungkwan. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kamu kecantol cowok lain di acara itu." ucap Vernon, matanya sibuk meneliti judul kaset di rak.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kamu saja yang ajak aku kencan?"

"Seperti aku akan melakukannya, huh."

Seungkwan mengeratkan jaket wolnya, "Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu kalau begitu." Melirik Vernon untuk terakhir kali, gadis itu mengesah. "Aku tidak mau momen tahun baruku berlalu dengan hambar karena aku masih muda." katanya.

"Aku berubah pikiran."

Vernon menarik tangannya sebelum Seungkwan sempat mencapai pintu. Lalu, gadis itu hanya bisa mengikuti dalam diam ketika Vernon ternyata membawanya ke garasi untuk menyalakan motor. Si pemuda memasangkan helm untuk Seungkwan setelah bersiap dengan dirinya sendiri dan meyakinkan bahwa mesin kendaraannya sudah cukup panas. "Naik. Pegangan yang erat kalau tidak mau jatuh."

Senyum Seungkwan merekah lebar. "Jadi, ke mana kita akan pergi?"

* * *

Karena Vernon peranakan silang (menurut kosakata Seokmin), banyak kebiasaan Barat yang masih Seungkwan usahakan untuk dia pahami dan pelajari demi menjadi lebih dekat dengan pacarnya.

Salah satu contohnya ialah makan salad. Bukannya Seungkwan tidak suka; di Korea orang-orang menyantap sayuran mentah adalah hal biasa. Yang berbeda, salad dari Amerika diperciki minyak zaitun serta dimakan tanpa bumbu; mentah dan hambar.

Seungkwan sibuk dengan kotak bekalnya dan tatapannya beralih pada kotak makan Vernon yang beberapa hari belakangan selalu disertai dengan salad.

"Kamu sangat suka salad, ya? Mau kubawakan lain waktu? Aku akan minta Myungho mengajariku. "

"Biasa saja. Aku makan ini karena ibu ikut memasukkannya ke dalam kotak. Apa boleh buat."

 _Mana ada ibu yang sengaja memasukkan isi bekal yang sama setiap hari, huh?_

(Vernon sangat menyukainya.)

* * *

Seungkwan baru pulang dari distro besutan Jeonghan. Bukan sepenuhnya milik Jeonghan juga, karena gadis itu membukanya berkat modal gabungan yang dikumpulkan bersama Junhwi dan disokong oleh dua pemuda lain. Seungcheol dan Joshua benar-benar melakukan segalanya demi gadis itu; bahkan beberapa kali mereka terlihat sedang memancing pengunjung perempuan untuk datang ketika pekerja di distro minta cuti sehari. (Terkadang Seungkwan iri dengan kenyataan bahwa hidup Jeonghan sungguh menyenangkan sebagai gadis.)

Dia memborong beberapa aksesori menarik dan beberapa atribut baju yang manis.

"Aku melihatnya dipajang di rak depan. Kupikir model yang begini sedang tenar, jadi aku langsung membelinya! Lihat, lucu, kan?" ujar gadis itu ceria. Menunjuk sesuatu yang membekap kepalanya.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak melupakanmu, kok." Seungkwan meraih tangan Vernon, meletakkan sebuah topi rajut, berbentuk kerucut berwarna hijau dengan bordir putih di depannya ke sana. Seungkwan sendiri sedang memakai yang warnanya merah. Gadis itu memang sangat pandai dalam urusan seperti ini – dalam artian, saling beri-memberi dari diri sendiri untuk orang lain.

Vernon menggenggam pemberian tersebut, tapi diiringi desahan panjang. "Ingat, aku tidak menyukai benda ini tapi karena kamu sudah membelikan, aku akan terima. Jangan sekali-sekali menyuruhku yang macam-macam seperti menyimpan atau memakainya. Bentuknya aneh. Aku tidak mau terlihat bodoh."

Pada kenyataannya, Vernon menyimpan topi tersebut—tak peduli bagaimana dia menjelek-jelekkan benda itu saat Seungkwan memberikannya kemarin—ketika dia datang menjemput Seungkwan berangkat ke sekolah esok harinya. (Seungkwan tahu karena saat Vernon sibuk dengan lalulintas yang menyita perhatian, gadis itu menggeledah isi tas pacarnya dari belakang.)

 _Jalan pikiranmu benar-benar sulit, Vernon._

* * *

"Aku menyukaimu."

Seungkwan sudah jutaan kali mendapati dirinya mengungkapkan dengan adorasi. Dengan berbagai diksi yang dimodifikasi, dengan cara yang diinovasi setiap saat dia mengatakannya, dan dengan berbagai mimik yang dia ganti-ganti. Tapi Vernon tak sekalipun membalas dengan ungkapan serupa dan bermakna sama; sebagai balasan, laki-laki itu justru menjawab: "Aku tahu. Kamu sudah sering bilang padaku. Aku tidak lupa."

Gadis itu pernah curhat dari hati ke hati dengan Myungho tapi yang dia dapatkan hanya: "Mungkin Vernon memang tidak pernah suka padamu sejak awal."

Bahunya turun. Seungkwan akui, mungkin memang sukar untuk mengganti persepsi dari yang tadinya sahabat menjadi sepasang kekasih. Namun dia juga tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa dia menyukai Vernon sebagai seorang laki-laki, dan berharap bahwa perasaannya mendapat ganjaran sama banyak.

Maka dari itu, untuk membuktikan bahwa ucapan Myungho adalah salah, dia mengundang Vernon pergi ke lapangan belakang di jam pelajaran ketiga.

Vernon datang dengan tampilan menyenangkan, seperti bisa diharapkan dari laki-laki yang punya warisan DNA dan latar belakang keluarga bagus. "Bukankah bisa menunggu bel pulang untuk memberitahuku? Aku punya kelas kesukaan; mata pelajaran Sejarah."

"Bukankah itu kelas yang diajarkan Jin Seonsaeng?" Seungkwan memandangnya terpana. "Aku baru sadar ternyata kamu juga tertarik pada guru cantik itu." sindirnya.

"Aku bukan seperti Mingyu yang mengikuti pelajaran berdasarkan siapa yang mengajar."

"Sudah. Kembali ke urusan." Seungkwan mengepalkan tangan. "Mudah saja. Alasanku memanggilmu ke mari adalah, aku ingin bertanya hal yang penting."

Vernon berdeham.

"Aku mau kamu jawab dengan jujur."

"Oke."

Seungkwan menggigit bibir. Dia dikuasai gugup dan lengannya gemetar di samping tubuh. Keringat menetes di dahi, mengantisipasi apapun yang bakal keluar dari mulut pacarnya sebagai jawaban. "S-sebenarnya ... Sebenarnya aku ini _siapa_ buatmu?"

Vernon terpelongo beberapa saat sebelum Seungkwan menyembur lagi: "Apakah sesuatu di antara kita hanya sebatas status tanpa arti?"

"Ada yang salah dengan otakmu, ya? Kamu habis terbentur di mana? Kuantar ke ruang kesehatan, oke?" Tangan Vernon yang mengukur temperatur di dahinya diempaskan. Mata lawan mata. Vernon menelengkan kepala.

"Jawab saja, Choi Vernon. Atau kalau tidak, kita putus sekarang."

Pacarnya mengangkat bahu. Seungkwan memicing tidak mengerti hingga dagunya dinaikkan. Bibir Seungkwan dicium, tak cukup lama tapi pasangannya sempat memejamkan mata. "Kamu yakin?" Dia menyeringai. "Kalau kita putus, kamu tidak bisa merasakannya lagi. Yang barusan."

"A ... a-apa-apaan? Geez."

(Pada akhirnya, itu semua hanya alibi Vernon untuk melarikan dirinya dari jebakan.)

* * *

"Kenapa kamu tidak pernah sekalipun memuji aku seperti yang biasa dilakukan pemuda lain pada kekasihnya? Ish."

Vernon menatapnya dari atas sampai bawah. "Kamu mau pujian? Berdandan dulu yang benar dan jangan obral tubuhmu ke mata-mata tidak bertanggungjawab."

Seungkwan kapok memakai hotpants di acara kencan mereka.

Di kencan berikutnya, Seungkwan mengikat rambutnya dengan model ekor kuda dan memakai rok panjang sebatas betis.

Vernon menahan tawa.

"Kenapa, sih?" Seungkwan cemberut.

"Kamu jadi mirip tipenya Joshua Hyeong banget."

Di lain kesempatan, Seungkwan tampil dengan baju balon dan rambut yang dijepit lucu. Dia pikir itu akan mengejutkan Vernon dan membuat laki-laki itu melontarkan pujian tanpa sadar. Kenyataannya, komentar Vernon membuatnya bersumpah dia tidak akan lagi pernah memakai baju balon untuk seumur hidupnya.

"Kamu jadi seperti karet pelampung." Vernon tertawa, menarik pipi Seungkwan dengan gemas.

Tapi ..., bukan tidak pernah Seungkwan tampil di depannya dengan beragam model. Dia pergi ke salon untuk perawatan, belajar fesyen dari majalah, dan pergi ke rumah Jeonghan untuk beberapa saran dan masukan. Sempat dia nyaris menyerah, karena semua itu butuh pengorbanan waktu, dan tentu saja uang.

Apapun demi cinta, begitu kata pujangga. Seungkwan melalui Neraka bertajuk dunia wanita. Setelah belajar beberapa minggu, Seungkwan akhirnya mampu tampil natural dan merias diri dengan cantik tapi tak berlebihan.

"Bagaimana? Aku cantik, bukan?"

"... Mirip ibumu."

"Hei. Sesekali jujur kurasa tidak ada salahnya. Kenapa kamu selalu menggunakan frasa lain untuk menyatakan isi hati?"

Mendapati Seungkwan merajuk, Vernon memijat pelipisnya. "Kamu tahu aku tidak mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu ..."

"Kenapa tidak?" Seungkwan menantang. Iris matanya berkilat. "Berarti mungkin apa yang dikatakan Jun Sunbae benar tentang kamu yang tidak bisa menyukai orang lain selain Jeonghan Eonnie? Woah, apakah aku harus patah hati sekarang? Pacarku masih terikat pada masa lalu."

"Aku tidak menyangka Jun Sunbae tertarik pada rumor."

"Aku saja baru tahu kenyatannya."

Vernon mengetukkan lidah. "Apapun yang sekarang kamu pikirkan, semuanya salah."

"Lantas kenapa? Kenapa kamu tidak bisa satu kali saja menyenangkanku. Memujiku cantik, berkata _aku menyukaimu_. Bahkan jika itu hanya diucapkan pura-pura ..."

"Aku tidak bisa, Seungkwan-ah."

"Kamu tidak bisa ...," Lamat-lamat, "... atau tidak mau?"

Seungkwan mengeleminasi jarak dengan menyudutkan Vernon ke sudut. Punggung Vernon telah bersentuhan dengan dinding, "Apa kamu tipe gadis yang mendominasi?"

"Jika pasangannya seperti kamu yang selalu berlari, ya, kurasa aku bisa."

"Hmph." Vernon mendengus. "Kurasa aku lemah di hadapanmu. Jadi aku katakan saja. Boo Seungkwan, kamu cantik. Aku menyukaimu. Kamu lucu. Aku sangat, sangat suka. Tetaplah jadi Seungkwan yang ceria. Kupikir aku sudah tidak bisa melihat ke mana-mana karena kamu mencuri hatiku. Jika kita lulus nanti, mau jadi istriku?"

"C-cukup."

"Kenapa? Aku masih punya hal lain untuk diungkapkan. Bukankah kamu ingin mendengar semuanya?"

"Tadinya aku pikir begitu. Tapi kurasa lebih baik kamu simpan saja kata-katamu sendiri. Aku lebih senang mendapatkannya lewat aksi."

Vernon tersenyum kecil. Pipi Seungkwan merona mengalahkan semburat senja.

(Seungkwan tidak menyangka bahwa mendengar pengakuan dari pacarnya, ternyata lebih memalukan daripada mengalami insiden toilet di upacara penerimaan Akademi Pledis satu tahun ke belakang.)

(Terkadang, ada sesuatu yang sudah sempurna seperti bagaimana seharusnya.)

* * *

 **END.**

* * *

 **zula's note** :

versi verkwan yeayyy! 2/7. masih ada 5 kisah lain buat kutulis, tunggu ya.

ps; topi yg dimaksud di fik ini itu yg muncul di mv _pretty u_. kalo aku ga salah liat verkwan pake topi yg sama tapi warnanya doang beda.  
ps2; vernon itu tsundere. keliatan dari mukanya. seungkwan himedere tapi kalo di depan vernon jadi manis.  
ps3; dan oh! aku kayaknya lupa bilang kalo ini 2/7. diliat dari jumlah, harusnya cuma ada 6 pairing, kan? ada satu karakter yg dapet dua 'cowok' dan dua peran di dua ff. siapa tuh? caritau sendiri aja. xD  
ps4; lagipula kenapa aku maunya 7. coz 1/7 kalo diilangin tanda '/' jadi 17 kan. ((analogi aneh lupain aja))  
ps5; reviewnya ditunggu oke! :D


End file.
